Facility staff, primarily Drs. Babcock, Jeffrey, Malloy, and Sherry, train users and students in NMR spectroscopy, MR imaging, and 13C NMR isotopomer analysis. A list of users trained in the past year is included in the Resource Summary. The "hands on" teaching involves primarily the 4.7T/40 cm, 9.4T/8.9 cm, and the 7.0T/8.9 cm systems. Teaching 13C NMR spectroscopy and isotopomer analysis makes extensive use of the programs developed and refined in Core 2. Our three-day course which is offered to visitors interested in 13C NMR isotopomer analysis has previously been described in the summary of Research Progress. As described earlier, the course is supervised by Drs. Mark Jeffrey and Evelyn Babcock and includes perfusing a heart with 13C enriched compounds, tissue extraction and preparation for 13C NMR, acquiring the NMR spectra using the 400 MHz magnet system, and analyzing the final results with tcaCALC.